The present disclosure relates to cloud computing and, more specifically, to a system and method for managing a remote device.
In cloud computing, existing information technology (“IT”) service and asset management systems may allow a user to manage a device that resides in a network. Typically, in order for these systems to function, the user may have to provide the systems with identification information or data for the device. For example, some existing systems may require a user to enter an Internet Protocol (“IP”) address or a Media Access Control (“MAC”) address for the device. In addition, these systems may only work for users who have network administration rights or whole network access. In more sophisticated systems, the user may only need to have access to another device that resides in the network comprising the device. However, even these sophisticated systems may be ill-equipped to help users manage a group or plurality of devices, especially if each of the plurality of devices is connected to a different network. Moreover, these systems and others may not provide a user with a method to manage a device that resides in a remote network.